For Duty and Honor
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Suikoden V. Kyle is used to getting what he wants. But this time he's met his match. Rating for implied slash.


Rahal had been planning a relaxing soak in the bathhouse late in the evening, when he thought he was least likely to be disturbed. He much preferred quiet solitude to the rowdy, gossiping crowd that usually convened in the earlier afternoon hours. Tonight he wanted to relax, alone. But when he slid aside the wooden door panel to step into the bathing room, he discovered that he wasn't alone at all. He was not perturbed, however, because the bath's lone occupant was the former Queen's Knight, Kyle, with whom Rahal felt sure he'd enjoy conversing.

Kyle had been leaning back against the tub, his muscled arms spread wide and draped over the edge as he relaxed. When he heard Rahal's entrance, he lowered his blonde head slowly from the back of the tub where it had been resting, his eyes lazily drifting open.

"'Evening," he said, his lips curving into a friendly grin.

Rahal returned his smile. "Good evening." He resisted the urge to tack on a "sir;" he had to remember they were equals now--rebels alike.

"Quiet night," Kyle remarked, watching as Rahal stripped out of his blue Dragon Calvary uniform. The man had a good body--lean and hard, though a little on the pale side. Kyle had wondered if the Dragon Calvarymen did much more than play with their pet dragons, and if Rahal was to be taken into consideration, he decided he had ample evidence to the contrary.

Rahal dropped his uniform into a basket and walked over to a standing sink to bathe, his back to Kyle. "It is," he agreed, wetting his skin with the cold water, "very quiet tonight. I do hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all," Kyle said easily, watching as Rahal generously rubbed the cleansing minerals into his thirsty pores. "I've actually been looking forward to talking with you."

Rahal smiled, rinsing himself clean. "And I with you," he admitted. He dipped the provided pitcher into the full sink, pouring icy water over his head. His long hair clung to his back, the water dripping further down his bare body. He shook his head, his braids tossing water droplets carelessly to the sides. He took a towel from a shelf to dry his face, carrying it with him to the tub. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course," Kyle nodded, watching Rahal set his towel aside and step slowly into the steamy water.

The Dragon Calvaryman hissed at the heat that assailed his chilled body, sinking slowly into the water with a low moan of pleasure. "Mmm, this feels wonderful," he sighed.

Kyle's eyes never left Rahal for an instant. "Rough day?" he ventured to ask.

Rahal nodded. "It's not that I'm out of shape--"

"Oh, I can see that."

"--but as you know, Commander Laden made us leave our dragons behind, and I'm not entirely used to walking great distances in such a short amount of time. I'm stiff and aching all over!"

Kyle had to chuckle. "Yeah, the prince will certainly keep you on your toes. But I've heard I'm good with my hands, if you'd like me to rub those sore shoulders of yours..."

Rahal turned to look at him. "Oh? Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Kyle grinned. "It would be my pleasure!" He began crawling closer.

The calvaryman turned his back toward Kyle, beginning to brush his hair forward and out of the way, but Kyle's hand stopped him.

"Allow me," he said, close to Rahal's ear.

Rahal willingly obeyed, and shivered as Kyle's fingertips teased his flesh as he swept his hair forward over his shoulders.

"Cold?" Kyle asked. Before Rahal could answer, Kyle cupped his hands and scooped up some of the hot water of the bath, letting it trickle between his fingers to caress over the calvaryman's back. Rahal couldn't help but moan, melting before Kyle even touched him.

The former Queen's Knight flexed his fingers a little before laying his hands on Rahal, going straight for the tight muscles between his neck and shoulders. His fingers gripped Rahal tightly as his thumbs pressed deeply into his back, eliciting more murmurs of enjoyment. Kyle continued to rub there until he could feel Rahal's tension dissolve, then pressed further along his spine, making him arch. The lower he reached, the farther Rahal leaned forward, until he was bracing himself on his hands, letting Kyle massage more aggressively.

Kyle had to force himself to stop before he reached too low and took hold of Rahal's hips. It would have been so easy, but perhaps the other soldier would find his sudden venture uncalled for. So instead his hands moved tenderly back up the other man's back, finally taking hold of Rahal's shoulders and squeezing them, massaging more gently now. "Well?" he asked softly. "Any better?"

Rahal had to smile. "Whoever told you about your hands was right."

Kyle grinned, his eyes roaming over Rahal's neck. "I've heard that before--many times."

"...I see." Rahal swallowed hard, clearing his throat as he pulled away from Kyle. "Well, you have my thanks."

"Any time," Kyle flirted. He made no move to back away, but Rahal tried to put some distance between them. "You were very tight. I'll have to tell the prince to go a little easier on you."

"Speaking of which," Rahal said, hastily changing the subject, "there are some things I've been wanting to ask you, if you don't mind."

The blonde shrugged in a relaxed and easy fashion. "Of course not."

"Good." Rahal smiled faintly. "If you please, then, how was your life as a Queen's Knight?"

Kyle nodded with sudden understanding. "You're asking if Miakis got what she deserved, right?"

"No," Rahal argued gently. "I can see for myself that she's been happy. I'm asking entirely out of my own curiosity, I assure you."

"Oh!" Now Kyle brightened. "Well, there's a lot of training to be done, but the majority of the really hard work actually takes place before you become a Queen's Knight. You practically have to kill yourself preparing your mind and body, then make sure others take notice of your accomplishments. You have to prove your worth."

"Of course. Please go on. What did you do in Falena? What was life like for you in the palace? I would imagine you were kept quite busy."

Kyle grinned. "Well, yes, we lived in the palace. We did continue our training, and there were rules to obey--a stupid curfew and things like that. But we had plenty of free time. You got a lot of respect on the streets, and it was kinda cool to have dinner with the royal family and all that." He sighed, shaking his head suddenly as though to banish the memories. "And how about life as a Dragon Calvaryman? Pretty relaxed, eh?"

"Not really." Rahal had grown more accustomed to the heat, and relaxed further against the tub, trying to think of how to describe things as they had been. "We pulled long shifts back in Sauronix, so occasionally one might be awake all night on guard duty. Our rules were quite strict, and we were rarely permitted to leave the castle, save for official duties. We had very little time to wander the town, or neighboring cities."

"Whoa... Sounds harsh," Kyle said with surprise. "Compared to you guys, I guess we had it pretty easy. I mean, I had plenty of free time just about every day to go out and have a drink and fool around with a gal...or a guy," he added, letting his eyes roam over Rahal's exposed skin.

The Dragon Calvaryman kept his gaze lowered, but slipped Kyle a rueful smile. "Yes. Our life was far too hectic for such pleasures."

"That's...too bad."

Rahal nodded, sighing softly. "It is regrettable. It is the life I chose, however--though I sometimes long for the freedom to pursue other endeavors."

"Such as?" Kyle pressed.

"Such as those you just mentioned." Rahal cast Kyle a sidelong glance. "I'm no stranger to the desires of the flesh. I merely have not had the opportunities that you seem to have found so...abundant."

They sat for a moment in silence, staring into one another's eyes, perhaps weighing their positions.

"Well, we have an opportunity here...now..." Kyle offered, straightening his back and beginning to crawl closer to Rahal.

But the calvaryman stopped him with a gentle shake of his head. "I do not mean to say that I wish to pursue a life of debauchery and one-night stands." He swallowed visibly, looking away with something like regret. "Forgive me, but this is an awkward sort of turning point in my life, and an uncertain one at that. I feel that before I take any extramural actions that may change the course of my future, I must be secure in a relationship with my partner. I'm...sorry." He turned to look Kyle in the eyes once more. "Truly sorry."

Kyle's face fell as he watched Rahal climb out of the tub and quickly wrap his towel around his waist, reaching for the basket which held his uniform. "Look..." Kyle moved to the edge closest to Rahal, his tone apologetic. "You don't have to leave--"

Rahal bit his lower lip, turning away from Kyle and lifting his basket. "I'll change out front," was all he managed to say before hurrying out of the room, leaving Kyle alone with his big mouth.


End file.
